Dark Tears
Dark Tears is a storyline written by Ebon Shadowshot. It is set immediatley after the events of Moon. While on the surface it follows the journey of the remaining Original Group trying to find a way to stop the Zombie invasion, it also focuses on two Group 935 scientists, Edwin Groph and Daniel Schuster and their plans to assist Richtofen and complete his Grand Scheme. It also alternates to the survival of the Celebrity group after they escape Siberia. Dark Tears requires the game Total Warfare: More Than War or Call of Duty: Black Ops II to play on. Maps Melancholy Melancholy is the first map in the storyline, and is set in Area 51. It takes place only a few hours after the Earth was damaged by Maxis' rocket. It introduces two new characters previously heard in Moon, Groph and Schuster. It also introduces a new enemy, the Technician and an alternating special round system. Pro-Perk Experiments are also promiment. The Teleporter is broken, can the group find a way to stop Richtofen on Earth and return to stop him? Read More... Sorrow Sorrow is the second map in the storyline, and is set in Siberia in Russia. The celebrity group is stranded in a Group 935 outpost not far from George A. Romero's set. It features numerous new things such as the enviroment changing and the heating system, aswell as another perk booster, known as Frozen Perk Beverages. Read more... Anguish Anguish is the third map in the storyline, and returns to the original group, Schuster and Groph. It is set in a motorway leading to Liverpool, which has been destroyed through unknown means, and a convoy heading for the Group 935 facility has crashed. It's occupants have risen, aswell as their hounds. Sophia also has a message to give. Read More... Despair Despair is the fourth map in the storyline, and returns to the celebrity group, Sophia and Harvey Yena. It is set in a Group 935 facility which is under attack by the Zombies. It's major easter egg Recuperation focuses on helping Group 935 out and discovering this new ally of theirs as the war between 935 and the mysterious Illuminati begins to escalate. Read More... Vengeance Vengeance is the fifth map in the storyline. It is set on the ground above the Inner Circle base featured in Recuperation. It is incredibly inspired by Modern Warfare 2 and World at War's campaign as the Allseeing Eye Forces combat the survivors and the Inner Circle. Will a member of the Illuminati reveal themself? Will the group survive this chaotic ordeal as they trek to a city where they can stop Richtofen in the Major Easter Egg Justice? Read More... The Dark The Dark is the finale of the storyline. It is set at the end of the day following Moon, and will summarise the storyline, leading it to the future. The Illuminati and the Allseeing Eye forces have realised that something in Paris can stop Richtofen and are willing to fight the Inner Circle, Group 935, the Zombies and the group in order to rule the world. Read More... Trivia *All of the map's names are to do with Sadness. *Dark Tears is the only storyline to do with the canon storyline in which Samantha is a major character, due to the author having a severe detest for both the character and the canon storyline. *Apart from Revelation and to a lesser extent, Dance In The Dark, all of the musical easter eggs are messages from one character to another. Seperate Ways (Worlds Apart) is a message from Ludvig Maxis to his daughter, Jump is Sophia speaking to Harvey Yena and Dark Side is a final message from Samantha to her father. The musical easter eggs from A Universe Splintered (Hung Up, In The End, It's a Kind of Magic and Bring Me to Life) are also just musical easter eggs as opposed to messages. Category:Ebon Shadowshot Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Storylines Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Dark Tears